


Serious Consequences

by midnight_melodies



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Light BDSM, Obedience, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rules, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom dani, dani tries her best to behave, they’re so in love, top jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: Two rules Dani is able to obey, and one she isn’t...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, dani/jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Serious Consequences

“There are rules tonight, Poppins,” Jamie says, from her position straddled over Dani’s hips, their bodies settled into the mattress. 

“You’re going to listen carefully so you can obey them, yeah?” She kisses up Dani’s neck and nips when she reaches her earlobe. 

Dani’s mind is far from thinking straight, but she tries her hardest to pay attention to the words coming from her girlfriend’s gorgeous mouth. She looks up into Jamie’s eyes, already dilated and gleaming with desire. 

They had made it through dinner acting civil enough, Dani occupying herself by cooking and Jamie occupying herself by potting a new stray plant. They’d managed to keep their hands off of each other as they ate, but when they were cleaning up Jamie had splashed soapy water all over her shirt and had to change, which was the last straw. As she stretched the faded t shirt over her toned stomach and head, Dani had practically thrown herself at her. She had known, from all the suggestive eye contact and not-so-innocent accidental touches during the day that it wouldn’t be long until they were naked.

She hadn’t, however, predicted just how dominant Jamie was going to be. But she had quickly decided she was fully into this attitude of hers, and was willing to do anything she asked of her. 

“Rule number one, you do as I say.” Jamie states confidently, her fingers trailing up Dani’s neck while the blonde lays helpless beneath her. Ok, Dani thinks, she can do that. She would love to do that, in fact. 

“Rule number two,” she whispers, leaning down so her breath teases Dani’s waiting lips. “You can’t touch me until I say so.” 

With that, she slowly reaches up to grab Dani’s hands and press them to hold the bed frame. These rules are going to be hard to obey, Dani knows, but she wants to please Jamie. And okay, she’d be lying if she said it doesn’t drive her wild when the other woman takes control of her. 

“Rule number three, you’re not allowed to come until I say you can.” At this one, Dani groans, and sees Jamie smirk. They both know that one will be tricky to obey. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me, right baby?” 

Dani nods enthusiastically, making a small “mhm” noise because it’s all she can muster at the moment. Jamie hums in satisfaction, looking particularly pleased with herself. 

“Good, because if you aren’t, we’ll have to use reinforcements.” The way she drags out the last word makes it perfectly clear that she’s serious, and Dani knows she’s referring to the handcuffs they bought months ago but have only used once. Dani doesn’t think she’s opposed to the idea, but if she has any more restrictions she might actually not make it through the night. 

“You remember our safe word, love?” Jamie asks against her skin. 

“Y-yes,” Dani nods, her breathing already strained. 

“Good,” Jamie hums her approval. “Use it anytime.” 

As Jamie kisses down Dani’s neck and bare chest, Dani silently wills her body to behave. She wants so badly to be good for Jamie, to do everything she wants, but the twitching between her legs makes it clear it won’t be easy. Jamie knows this, and just to test her theory that Dani is already incredibly turned on, she wedges a thigh between her legs.

“Oh god,” Dani moans, and her hips grind against Jamie’s thigh involuntarily. The gardener lets it happen for a minute, gives Dani this tease of release as her hips rock upwards, then shifts to remove her thigh when she knows Dani is sufficiently worked up. 

Dani pouts at the loss of friction between her legs, but finds herself letting out a whine when Jamie’s hand drifts slowly across her stomach, fingers brushing lower at a torturously slow speed. Jamie notices her breathing speed up, feels Dani’s rib cage expand and fall beneath her fingers. When her hand reaches between Dani’s legs, she smiles at the wetness she’s already met with. 

“Someone’s ready for me tonight, huh?” She smirks, leaning down to place a wet kiss on Dani’s lips. 

Dani just nods, her hips arching up in search of more contact with Jamie’s hand, but they are roughly pushed down, keeping her flat against the mattress. Dani sighs, tightening her grip on the bed frame as Jamie’s fingers begin to slide through her folds. They’re moving so slowly she can hardly stand it, but she reminds herself to behave, and takes deep breaths as Jamie teases. 

“Jamie….” she breathes, on the edge of begging for her girlfriend to touch her, really touch her. 

“If you want something, you better use your words, love.” Jamie smirks, kissing down Dani’s neck and jawline. 

Dani takes another breath, trying to focus enough to form a sentence. With Jamie’s fingers ghosting her centre and her tongue on her neck, it’s rather difficult. 

“I-I want…. Jamie,” she tries, hoping Jamie will go easy on her and get the message. She doesn’t. Instead, she exhales a soft laugh.

“So you’ve said… but you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.” Dani feels teeth nibbling on her pulse point and inhales sharply. 

“I need-oh god…I need you to fuck me,” she practically pants.

“What do say?” 

“Please…please Jamie-“ 

Finally, Jamie complies, thrusting one finger inside Dani and watching her writhe, hands still gripping the bed frame. Strained moans escape her, and seconds later Jamie adds another finger and starts thrusting. Dani’s hips start rocking again, seeking out more, and this time Jamie lets her. She reaches to take one of Dani’s breasts in her hand, palming and pinching as she thrusts her fingers in and out. 

Dani knows she isn’t going to last long, and she can tell Jamie knows too, by the smirk on her face. But she remembers rule number three, and thinks how proud Jamie will be of her. The brunette, now speeding up her rhythm, is fully aware that Dani is close. After years together, she’s memorized the way her legs start to shake and her face scrunches up. Plus, she could tell Dani had been waiting for this all day, even while they were at work. 

She starts to curl her fingers at every thrust in, and watches Dani’s body tremble, although she keeps her hands where she’s supposed to, like the obedient woman she is. 

“Jamie…” Dani pants, the rhythm of her hips now becoming messy and inconsistent. “I need to… I’m gonna…”

“Shhh,” Jamie orders, moving from where her tongue was occupied on Dani’s chest and instead up to look at her. “Not until I say so, remember? You can do it, baby,” she breathes, and Dani can’t decide if her tone is loving or stern. 

“Fuck,” the blonde gasps, trembling under Jamie’s relentless touch. 

She knows she’s going to regret it, but she can’t help it; without her permission, Dani’s hands fly from the bed frame above her head and cling to Jamie’s shoulders to pull her closer. 

The reaction is immediate. Jamie stops everything she was doing, sitting back on her heels to look at Dani, who has realized the seriousness of her mistake. 

“I.. I’m sorry,” she starts, “I just-“ 

Jamie cuts her off, a stern tone to her voice now. 

“What did I tell you?” she asks calmly. Dani looks up at her with wide eyes, fear and desire bubbling inside her. Her body is in shock from the abrupt stop, especially with having been so close to her climax.   
She swallows, unsure what’s going to happen next and wondering if Jamie was serious about her threat of consequences. 

“Did you disobey me?” the brunette asks in a dangerous tone. 

“Y-yes... I’m sorry.” Dani says quietly, realizing that this display do dominance from her girlfriend is only turning her on more. 

Jamie leans back so she is no longer straddling Dani, and beckons with her hand. 

“Up.”

Dani listens right away, sitting up from where she was laying on the bed. She’s confused for a just a second, until Jamie gives her next order. 

“On your knees.” 

The words alone are enough to make Dani’s breath hitch in her throat. She does as Jamie asks, turning to face the wall and getting on her hands and knees. 

“Ah-ah,” Jamie tuts, reaching around Dani to place her hands back on the bed frame so that she’s kneeling forward to keep her balance. “Remember rule number two. You’re going to be good for me now, right? Because I can only do this if you obey.” 

“Yes,” Dani blurts, her body still screaming from the sudden loss of stimulation from moments ago. 

“Good,” Jamie smirks, satisfied with their new positions. 

Her hand slides between Dani’s legs again, feeling her even more soaked than before. When she lifts her other hand, then brings it down sharply to smack Dani’s ass, the blonde cries out. Jamie knows it wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, just to make her point. 

“Fuck, Jamie,” Dani gasps, her hips pushing backwards i wards the other woman in search of more. “Please... please, I need you, I-“ 

Two fingers thrust into Dani and she lets out a loud moan, hands gripping the bed frame as Jamie starts to fuck her. It’s rough and deep and fast and oh god, it’s everything Dani needed. 

Her hips roll back with every thrust, allowing a new angle that lets Jamie’s fingers reach a new point inside her. The brunette’s movements are relentless, so much so that their whole bed starts to shake in a delicious rhythm. 

Jamie holds her free hand on Dani’s hips, encouraging their movement as she pushes herself back onto her fingers again and again. She knows it must be taking tremendous effort for her girlfriend to obey all her rules right now, especially the third one as she fucks her from behind like this. 

“Good girl,” she praises her softly, “You’re doing so good, letting me take you like this and waiting until I tell you to come.” 

Dani moans, throwing her head back. Jamie can see her knuckles whitened with the strain of staying where they’re supposed to. She speeds up her movements even more, bringing a hand around to rub Dani’s clit while she fucks her. 

“Fuck! Jamie, I’m s-so close... can I come yet, please...” 

Her words come out in breathless pants, and Jamie is proud of her for maintaining her promises. 

“Hang on just a little longer, baby, you’re doing so good...” 

Dani whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration and trying to think of anything other than the fingers pumping in and out of her. When Jamie slides a third inside her, she groans and bites her lip as she begins to see stars. 

“Fuck, babe, I c-can’t... I’m gonna-“ 

Dani can’t help it, she’s falling apart around Jamie’s fingers. Her head falls back onto Jamie’s shoulder, eyes closed as she rides the waves of pleasure coursing through her. It’s intense, and in the back of her mind she’s worried if Jamie will be mad, but then she hears whispers against her ear. 

“It’s okay, baby... it’s okay... let go. I want you to come for me.” 

Dani cries out, letting her body collapse back into Jamie, completely spent. Over sensitive, she reaches down to pull the hands away from where they’re still slowly moving against her, bringing Jamie’s fingers into her own mouth to suck them clean. Even though she’s exhausted, she still wants. Wants everything this woman has to give her. 

She hears Jamie moan softly as she licks her own arousal off her fingers, then exhales a long sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” she starts, breath still shaky. “I tried, I really tried Jamie but I just couldn’t, I couldn’t wait...” 

Jamie turns Dani’s tired body around to face her, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. 

“It’s okay,” she reassures her, chuckling. “You did so good for me. And that was pretty fucking hot, Poppins.” 

She grins, leaning to press a kiss on Dani’s lips. The blonde kisses back, gentle and sleepy now. Their bodies fall together onto the bed, and god it feels good to be able to touch Jamie again. She runs her hands all over her body, feeling every curve and dimple that she’s now memorized, then wraps her tightly against her. 

They smile at each other, pressing soft kisses along cheeks and noses and lips. 

“Two out of three rules isn’t bad, you know,” Jamie teases, running a hand gently along Dani’s thigh. “We’ll just have to try for three next time, yeah?” 

Dani nods as her eyes drift closed and she settles into Jamie’s neck. 

She’s determined that next time, she’ll be better. Next time, maybe she’ll make some rules of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually wrote this a while ago but just decided to publish it. As always, let me know what you think! Your comments make my day. And good luck to everyone going back to college and uni <3


End file.
